M240
The FNH (Fabrique Nationale de Herstal) M240B "Bravo" is a 7.62 NATO medium machine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is a belt-fed, gas-operated medium machine gun and the US designation for the Belgian FN MAG 58. The main differences between the two is the addition of a Picatinny rail on top, a new stock, a heat shield over the barrel, and a hydraulic buffer similar to that used in the M60. The United States military has used it since the mid 1980's, replacing the M60, with the United States Army predominantly using the M240B variant, and the Marine Corps using the M240G. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The M240 is first seen used by Makarov's terrorists in the airport in No Russian. The purpose for using Western firearms is to divert suspicion from the Ultranationalists and to a western perpetrator, but strangely, it is seen being used by Ultranationalists in other missions as well. Juggernauts will always use this weapon in Special Ops. In addition, the empty shell casings are ejected from the bottom of the weapon, not from the side, which is where the disintegrating links are ejected. The weapon is primarily used in a fixed position through a tripod, bipod, or swivel mount as seen on HMMWV's (Humvees). Multiplayer The M240 has mild recoil for a medium machine gun, but enough to throw off aim at middle to long distances. Because of this, a Grip is recommended. Otherwise, the weapon is somewhat unremarkable, with a slightly obstructive yet open iron sight, decent reload time, damage, and rate of fire. The belt size is on the larger side. Scavenger is recommended as the weapon expends ammunition quickly. The M240 has the second-lowest damage of all LMG's mainly due to its extremely high rate of fire but average damage. The M240 excels in Hardcore, where it delivers one-hit kills at a very high rate of fire with some mild, controllable recoil. As with all LMGs, short bursts of two to three shots are recommended for long range, with the number of shots per burst entirely dependent on the random way in which it recoils. It is subject to the same recoil modifications/penalties for using different sight attachments as all other LMGs. With precision control (through practice and training to understand the recoil), a player can keep it relatively level and provide a sweeping fire, or even a vertical sweep (although this is more difficult) using simply the recoil alone. Controlled bursts and slow turn stick pivoting provide a good method of sweeping fire. The M240 has the same damage as the MG4, with nearly as much accuracy, and superior rate of fire. Coupled with stopping power, even without FMJ, light or soft cover provides little protection from the hail of bullets. The weapon's high fire rate can be quite useful. With stopping power, a burst of three shots can down an enemy in a quick and precise fashion. It can help with defending flags in Domination or general objective based gametypes such as headquarters and demolition and mainly in tight, high traffic areas because as mentioned before the high fire rate can make the M240 quite useful as it can provide constant suppressing/covering fire. Do note however that the M240 has the worst mobility out of all of the LMGs (the AUG HBAR being the best.) Thus, traveling prolonged distances around maps is not a good idea as there are other weapons that fulfill the aforementioned task more efficiently. Should the M240 be used in modes such as Team Deathmatch, the player should move up with their team and/or find good overlooking vantage points - examples being the mosque in Invasion and the hill at the Task Force 141 spawn in Rundown in order to provide support by picking off people in buildings, elevated ground or rushers wanting to storm the player's team's spawn. The grip is recommended for distance shooting to beginner users, as it is quite easy to maintain the target. Without the grip the M240 has some difficult recoil at longer ranges however for people wanting to use other attachments other than the grip, semi automatic firing or two shot bursts are highly recommended at longer ranges. The high rate of fire and high capacity makes this weapon a premier choice for "walling." It should also be noted that the M240 can lay accurate fields of fire at medium-long ranges with a certain amount of ease whilst using the grip attachment, making it suitable for maps with long corridors of firing angles such as Highrise or Wasteland and Invasion. Weapon Attachments * Grip *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags File:M240 6.png|The M240 File:M240_Iron_sight_6.jpg|Iron sight Trivia *On Infinity Ward's website the M240 was voted the favorite light machine gun in Modern Warfare 2. *At 27.5 pounds (M240B) weight unloaded, the M240 is not generally considered a shoulder-fired weapon. While it is certainly possible to wield it in the way seen in Modern Warfare 2, the weight and recoil of the massive firearm would very quickly exhaust the shooter, not to mention the weight of the 7.62 belted ammunition. The in game ammo capacity of 900 rounds would weigh about 65 pounds in real life. More perplexing is the fact that during No Russian, the Ultranationalists are seen holding them one handed. *While using the Heartbeat Sensor, the player closes the Heartbeat Sensor while reloading. This also applies to the RPD. *Like the MG4, the M240 has a higher rate of fire in multiplayer then it does in single player. *The M240 makes two very distinctive third-person noises depending on the distance of the gun from the player. The more common of these noises is the same distinctive sound of the M249 SAW. *The M240 has the same reloading action as the Russian RPD, though a bit sped up, as it reloads about 2 seconds faster than the RPD. *The M240 is the standard weapon of the Juggernaut, and almost always comes with a sight attached. However, if the name of the weapon shows up as "M240", the gun sometimes appears as an M240 with a Holographic Sight. All other variants used have their respective names. *In the game the M240's ammo box is like the one on the M249 SAW. However, in reality, the box is on the side like on the MG4. *While reloading with the Heartbeat Sensor attached, the sensor will fold in by itself. *Rarely, an M240 will be dropped that has both Iron Sights and either a Holographic Sight or Red Dot Sight attached as well. Normally the Iron Sights are removed when a separate set of optics is attached to the gun. *As of now, the M240 with an attached silencer still causes the player to appear on the enemy's map as a red dot. This, the M9, and the MG4 are the only guns with this glitch. *The rounds that are fed into the M240 in the Create-A-Class icon aren't being fed into the gun from the box magazine, they're on the outside of the magazine. *Reload cancelling is quite a viable option for the M240 because the game recognises the weapon being fully reloaded once the belt of ammunition is fed into the weapon. Making sleight of hand a questionable option when it comes to perks, however the pro version can make sleight of hand a considerable option as well. *The M240 is one of few primary weapons not to be found with a thermal sight Category:Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Belt-fed Category:Multiplayer